Alcatraz Rising
by ladyhawke73
Summary: What happens when characters from varied books, shows and animes are put in control of the most powerful Timeship in history?


1 Alcatraz Rising  
  
Note: This isn't finished yet.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The Heralds of Valdemar series belongs to Mercedes Lackey. Rod Albright, his family and the crew of the Ferkel belong to Bruce Coville Animorphs and Everworld belong to K.A. Applegate. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. The Alcatraz and all unrecognizable crewmembers belong to me. The Protectorate and all unfamiliar senshi, Saiya-jin, Autobots, and Tayledras belong to me also.  
  
My name is Ozzie. I live at an orphanage in Chicago. When this journey started it was not a dark and stormy night. Instead, it was a cold and clear December morning. Normally I sleep until noon, but on this day, I had been rudely awakened by one of the smallest inmates who pulled the fire alarm.  
  
I decided that it was useless to try to go back to sleep so I got dressed. I pulled on my favorite T-shirt and a pair of flairs. The shirt said 'I( Cybertron. I ( Decepticons.' As you may have noticed, I love the 80's cartoon Transformers. Many people in Chicago like it actually. Come over to Celestial sometime and I'll introduce you to them.  
  
I went over to m'friend Ella's cousin's restaurant for breakfast. During my walk I ran into an acquaintance (I hesitate to call her friend) of mine called Elspeth. 'Speth has brown hair and eyes and a bad attitude. She also has a bitchy mother, an absent father and a semi-oblivious cousin named Roddy. Roddy was waiting tables.  
  
"Ohiyo, Oz-chan. Ella's in the back."  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!"  
  
"Oy mey. Go back to bed Oz."  
  
"Good morning, Ozma," Ella said calmly.  
  
"Ah." Ella's cousin Menel remarked. Menel owns Celestial. "What d'you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Something magically delicious." Elspeth said sarcastically.  
  
"Lucky charms." I told her crossly.  
  
Menel looked as I had shot him through the heart.  
  
"I'm just kidding! God! You take everything so seriously! Belgian Waffles!"  
  
Menel relaxed and went to the kitchen.  
  
"With Strawberries and Whip Cream!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I should probably back up and explain who everyone is.  
  
You already know Elspeth. Roddy is her cousin who always has a blue stuffed animal w/ four legs and one eye and a ball of purple fuzz in his backpack. He holds to the fiction that his sister and brother put it in there. I doubt it. Roddy is 6' tall, has brown hair and brown eyes and an uncanny resemblance to Gennai and Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Ella is really Elaine Gail Aurora Dean Smith. She's an orphan like me. Unlike me, Ella has been raised by a cousin. Ella's kinda short, shorter than I am at least. She has brown hair, grey eyes and no fear.  
  
Menel is ridiculously tall, has black hair and violet eyes and a passion for cooking. He teaches History at the college and owns Celestial. 'Speth and Roddy are in his class.  
  
Menel soon returned with my breakfast. I dug in and demolished all seven waffles in as many minutes.  
  
Roddy: "M'God!"  
  
'Speth: "Ah! Megami-sama!"  
  
Ella: "Oh. My. God."  
  
Menel just shrugged and said, "How d'you like going to Navy Pier?"  
  
Roddy: "Aye."  
  
'Speth: "Yeah."  
  
Ella: "Most def."  
  
Me: "Oh. Yay."  
  
We all started to file out as the phone rang. Ella made a mad dash for it. "Allo. This is Celestial. This is Elaine speaking. How may I help yo- Oh? Hi Rachel. We were. Oh sheka. I'm so sorry! We're just on our way to Navy Pier." She held the phone away and asked Menel if she could come. He nodded. "Why don't you come with? K. Bai!" she turned to us and said that Rachel was coming.  
  
Menel grinned enigmatically. Sometimes I think that he knows something we don't. I tried to tell Ella about it but she just shrugged it off, saying that it was part of the Adult Conspiracy. She reads fantasy excessively. 


End file.
